


Warm rays, warmer arms.

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digmon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning, pretty plotless if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rays of sunlight from the window disturb Takumi in his sleep, thankfully, there's a warm rescue ready to help him fall back asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm rays, warmer arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely plotless, but i'm satisfied with it.  
> Originally a gift for someone.  
> by all means do enjoy~

Warm rays of sun shone through the gaps in the blinds as Takumi turned over in his bed and let out a groan. The sudden light in his face dragged him out of his comfortable sleep, but he was too sleepy to want to wake up properly at that point. 

Instead, he snuggled close to the warm form beside his own and pulled the duvets higher to shield his face from the rays.

Just as he started to settle down against the warm, bare skin beneath him, the owner moved slightly. Looking up, Takumi could see Arata was just barely awake - clearly as tired as he himself was. 

They didn't speak at that time, just stared at each other for a moment, then Arata moved his head to press a lazy kiss to Takumi's forehead before rolling to lay on his side and pulling Takumi close to his chest, as if to shield him from the sunlight. 

Arata knew it was way too early to be up, but even earlier for him to be able to speak properly without sounding like he was an old man. 

Yet, because of Takumi's confused expression, he cleared his throat slightly, put his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and spoke. "Just go back to sleep." 

At first, Takumi was surprised, and a bit more awake than he had been a few seconds ago. He knew Arata wasn't of the cuddliest of people, and he had his own way of showing affection. Knowing that, Takumi didn't waste a moment after gathering himself. 

He cuddled up tightly to Arata and sighed pleasantly as his right arm came to rest over his waist after adjusting the duvets. 

Despite their differences, Takumi felt blessed to have Arata in his life. These moments in the early mornings where Arata was incredibly warm - much to Takumi's delight - were only one of them.


End file.
